This competitive renewal application will allow continuation of the present training program, which began in 1957, in the Psychology Department at Washington University in St. Louis. The purpose of the program is to train psychologists at the pre- and postdoctoral levels in the psychology in aging. Thirteen faculty provide opportunities for specialization in the cognitive clinical, and neuropsychological aspects of aging. Funds are requested for 5 predoctoral trainees and 3 postdoctoral trainees. It is expected that the predoctoral trainees will enter with a bachelor's degree;usually the postdoctoral trainees will begin immediately following completion of their doctoral degree. Predoctoral trainees who enter with a bachelor's degree generally complete the program in 5 to 6 years;postdoctoral trainees usually stay 3 years. The emphasis of the training program is on preparation for careers in research on the psychology of aging as related to the health of older adults. As research and teaching about aging has expanded nationwide in response to the growing emphasis on the health of older people, the shortage of trained faculty and researchers has increased. The proposed program will allow continuation of our efforts to meet these needs.